Come Running to Me
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: I'd say goodbye, you two. Time is Running out.
1. The Making of a Family

**Come Running To Me**

_Chapter 1: The Making of a Family_

Lydia stood in front of a full length mirror staring at her form in the mirror. The white strapless gown fell to the floor, making a bell shape when it reached her waist. She had a black sash just above where it started to fall out. Again she looked at the mirror, her eyes standing out against her pale skin, with the help of the black eyeliner she always wore.

She slowly moved to slip her black shoes on as the door opened, when she pulled the shoe over her foot she turned to look, Barbra and Adam smiled at her. She stood and hugged Barbra tight, then Adam. "I wish you could be there." She said silently.

"So do we, sweetie, but you know we can't leave the house." Barbra said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

She nodded, "But you'll watch, right?" She laughed slightly at her childish tone.

Adam did too, "Of course."

She smiled and hugged them again before the door opened once more.

"It's time, Lydia."

Barbra handed her the boquet that consisted of black and white roses. She laughed slightly again and nodded, "I'm ready."

She smiled back at them before she walked out of the room with her father.

All eyes were on Lydia as she walked down the aisle with her father by her side. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from the groom. They had been promised to each other ever for years, Lydia had made the promise herself. But after Lydia found her mothers book in the attic where her stepmother had carelessly threw it in a box she found she could summon _him._ They became friends quickly, Once after returning home from the Netherworld Lydia found his ring in one of her drawers, and from then on she wore it on a chain around her neck.

After Lydia graduated high school, they had a long talk about the promise she made. They tried to talk about it twice but it always ended in a fight. Finally, after a lot of talking, raised voices, and tears (From her side of course, though she was pretty sure a few times she saw tears in his eyes.), he had agreed to wait until after Lydia graduated college, but she would wear the ring on her finger.

Truly she didn't mind marrying him. She had never really dated anyone since she met him, and deep down she had always known that one day she would marry him. She had learned to love him, slowly but she had. Of course, sometimes she wanted to hit him over the head with something large and heavy but that was normal apparently.

She smiled a little more as she reached her soon-to-be husband and their hands touched. Her dark eyes met his green ones and they both smiled brightly. After a while, not very long to either the bride or groom, the ceremony was almost over.

"Do you Lydia Deetz take BJ Juice to be your lawfully wed husband?"

She smiled, "I do." She said squeezing his hand tightly.

"Do you BJ Juice take Lydia Deetz to be your lawfully wed wife?"

He scoffed cheerfully, "'Course I do."

Lydia laughed as the Priest finished the ceremony and they kissed. BJ lifted her off her feet as she held onto him tightly. When they pulled back Lydia let her hand slide down to his chest, she stared at her hand in shock for a moment as she felt his heart beating beneath her hand. He reached up and held it in place for a few moments before they both laughed and Lydia hugged him tightly.

As the years passed, they only grew closer. They fought like every couple does, but they always made up, or forgot about it. They had been in a fight the day Lydia walked down the stairs and into their living room and turned off the TV, standing in front of it.

"What the hell, Lyds? I was watching that."

"Yeah, I know." She said, though instead of the statement being cold or harsh, it seemed happy.

Betelguese had a confused look on his face that Lydia laughed at, "Babes, I thought you were mad at me."

"Oh I was. That was until I got a call from my doctor."

"You okay?" he asked slowly, she had gone in a few days earlier. She wouldn't tell him why.

"Better than okay." She said smiling wide.

"What did he say?"

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew wide, "Seriously?"

She nodded, still smiling but biting her lip now.

He smiled brightly as he quickly swooped her off her feet and hugged her tightly, spinning her around. She laughed as she hugged him back, her voice was joined by his at some point before they pulled back and kissed, all harsh words forgotten and never mentioned again.

On May 6th their son was born, they named him Chase for Lydia's grandfather. He was a healthy baby boy with bright green eyes and black hair. As the boy grew older he began to show more traits from his father. His finger tips turned red, and his eyes seemed to glow every once in a while.

3 years later on October 31st their second child was born. She wasn't as lucky as her brother. Laurana was born blind, the bright green eyes filmed over. She looked more like her father than Chase did, blond hair grew on her head instead of black and even though she couldn't see she knew who her Dad was. Immediately he was wrapped around her finger, ever since the first time she cooed in his arms.


	2. Fade

**Come Running To Me**

_Chapter 2: Fade_

Lydia stumbled as she, and her husband for 6 years, appeared in a dark room. She felt the warm hands of her husband reach to stabilize her position and she rested her back against his chest as she caught her breath.

"Please tell me you did that..." She whispered as her hands found his.

"Kinda wish I did, babes." he answered as she squeezed his hand tightly.

They heard what sounded like someone clicking their tongue and the room lit up. They seemed to be standing in a blank room, only a thrown like chair sat in the middle of the room. Lydia and Betelguese looked at each other before looking back at the chair. Lydia jumped slightly, there was a figure in the chair now.

A slight growl formed in Betelguese's throat as he pulled his wife behind him.

"Well hello Lydia, it's good to see you again."

"Hello, Prince Vince." She muttered hesitantly, a little thrown off by the wild look in his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Oh not much, just the demise of your husband... and you as my queen."

"I told you a long time ago that I love Beej, not you."

"Yes, Yes I remember," he said waving nonchalantly, "I also remember you saying you'd do anything for Betelguese..."

"Lydia." Betelguese warned, holding her tighter.

"Yes. I would." Lydia stated, ignoring Betelguese.

"And since you would do something for him... What would you do," He flicked his wrist, "For them? Your own flesh and blood." With a pop, two sleeping children appeared in between Vince and where the couple stood. Both Betelguese and Lydia rushed forward, both cradling one in their arms.

"What did you do to them?" Betelguese demanded in a growl.

"Nothing... Yet, that is." He stood from his throne and walked forward, "But when they wake, they will remember nothing of you two or up there. Just their names and that they're ghouls. And as they wake your memory of them will fade but the sorrow will remain. I suggest you say goodbye, you won't be seeing them after this, and as you know... No one can reverse the effects of the curse except the person who cast it or those who it is cast on."

Lydia instantly felt tears stream down her face, Betelguese growled again as he held his daughter close.

"Time is running out you two, say goodbye." He laughed as he vanished.

And as the children woke their memories did fade, Betelguese and Lydia return to the real world while the children were left wondering the streets of the Neitherworld


	3. Don't Remember

**Come Running to Me**

_Chapter 3: Don't Remember_

Juno was working hard on what seemed like the endless stream of paperwork when her assistant made her presence known in the doorway.

"What?" Juno snapped taking another drag on the cigerette in her mouth.

"I think you need to see this."

Juno gave her an exasperated look.

"I _really_ think you need to see this."

Juno sighed, putting out her cigerette, and stood up and walked out of the room and followed the girl to where a little boy sat in a chair with another little girl in his lap. He was sitting quietly, his bright green eyes wide as he followed their movements, the girl in his arms stared blankly at the ceiling but she appeared to be listening.

Juno stopped for a moment, "You two, come with me."

The boy helped the girl stand and held onto her hand as she took a few unstable steps, Juno realized the baby was blind. Her breath caught for a moment before she sighed and walked over, picking up the girl and took the boy by the hand, noticing his red tipped fingers. When they got back to her office she shut the door and sat the girl in her brother lap again.

"What's your name?"

"Chase."

"Last name?"

A long pause.

"Chase?"

"Don't... remember."

"What's her name?"

"Laurana, she's my baby sister."

"How old are you?"

"4." he said showing her with his fingers.

"How old is she?"

"Almost 2." Again with the fingers.

"Where are your parents?"

"Don't remember."

Juno sighed, either they were dead and they had some kind of damage to their head, but that was doubtful. From what she saw, the girl was in perfect health. They were probably the children of a ghoul and a curse was cast to make them forget. There wasn't anything she could do, there were too many ghouls in the Netherworld, most of them very promiscuous. They could not even know about the kids. Hell they could have different dads or moms.

"Dada." the baby girl said, quiet loudly.

Juno looked down at her, her eyes slightly sorrowful. Again the girl sounded her desire for her father to hold her while Juno picked up her phone and dialed the number to the orphanage.

"Laurana, Shh. Please." The boy pleaded, akwardly adjusting her to face him. "Laurana, Please. Daddy's not here."

The baby started to cry now, wail would be more apropriet. And Laurana continued to scream even after the woman who had run an orphanage in the 1700s came to take them. Juno watch as she took the children away, the boy looked back and flashed a slight smile before following the woman. He reminded her of someone, she just couldn't remember who.


	4. Something Bad

**Come Running to Me**

_Chapter 4: Something Bad_

Chase held his sisters hand as he ran down the street, rushing away from the orphanage that had held them for 8 long years. The 12 year old practically dragged his sister down the road as his green eyes frantically scanning the area around them. The 9 year old stumbled as she tried to keep up with her brother.

"Chase..." she tripped again, "Ugh, Chase slow down! I can't keep up with you." She said, tripping as her brother stopped.

Chase thought for a moment before putting the bag that held their things over Laurana's shoulder and standing in front of her. He wrapped her arms around his neck and then supported her legs as he continued to walk the streets. They reached a place that Chase had passed many times. Large gates stood high next to them, Chase looked them up and down as he got shivers up his back.

"Something bad lives there." Laurana whispered in his ear, "I can feel it."

Chase nodded and continued on his path.

--

Lydia sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of her. Her hands rested around it, warming them to the point of pain. She didn't really drink coffee, never had. She just wanted to stay awake for a while. She had been hit with another wave of grief when she had been woken by the babies cries. She had changed his diaper, fed him, rocked him back to sleep, then come back to the kitchen.

She heard Betelguese sigh from the door way, she didn't have to look to know his hand was on the back of his neck.

"Lyds, please come to bed."

Lydia sighed _that_ sigh and she heard Betelguese walk across the room and gently sit down next to her, "You feel it too, huh?"

She nodded, "I don't know what it is, I feel like something is missing... Almost like I lost something."

He nodded, "I know, Lyds. I feel the same way, but there's not much we can do."

A few rooms away the baby started crying, Lydia looked sadly into the dark hallway and towards the dimly lit room where the wails were coming from. A few moments later Lydia stood, all of her emotions seemed to be drained from her as she walked down the hallway to comfort the new born.


	5. I Have Something To Ask You

**Come Running To Me**

_Chapter 5: I Have Something To Ask You_

"Laurana?" a voice echoed through the darkness.

There was a pause as Laurana tried to gather her bearings. Her long dark hair fell like drapes over her eyes that have never seen. Her pale form pushed up off the floor and relaxed into a hesitant sitting position. She soft fabric of her gown moved against her, as if reminding her it was still wrapped around her body. Her bare feet were cold against the floor that seemed to be made out of smooth glass. She could feel nothing around her except darkness. Cold, cold darkness.

"Laurana?"

"Who are you?" her voice scratched through the darkness.

"I have something to ask you."

"Then ask it."

"Would you like to see?"

Laurana stood up, her legs a little shaky. The muscles felt as if someone, or something, else controlled them even when they answered her demands. Laurana's blank eyes stared ahead, long black hair fell to her waist, as her arms bent at her sides trying to feel in front of her without moving.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a very busy man. Do You Want To See?" Asked the darkness yet again.

Laurana paused, contemplating.

"Well?"

"Yes, I would like to see." She answered quickly, the anger forming in the darkness's voice scaring her slightly.

"Perfect."

There was a rush of wind and sound. She couldn't determine where the noise was coming from, nor what was making it. It roared in her ears relentlessly, Slowly becoming painful, then it stopped. She found her breath had left her, so she struggled to return it to her lungs with no avail. Her eyes snapped open as the roaring returned and lifted her into the air. Her vocal chords erupted in a yell that escaped her mouth, but felt like it came from someone else. Her dark hair blew in the wind, her gown somehow remained attached to her body. The roar paused breifly this time before it pulsed, flying away from her before returning. Something seemed to pull her into herself from the center. She crumpled over her stomach as she felt the fabric of her dress transform over her body, she heard her heart thump in her ears as her hair drew up, some of it falling into her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks as something forced her eyes open. Green light glowed in her sockets as the violent transition took place. As the roaring slowly faded away, leaving only the thumping in her ears, she was returned to the ground.

Her body rested uncertainly on her knees, the floor no longer seemed cold. Her hands clung to her sides, as if she was afraid she would be ripped apart. She felt the ends of her hair hit her neck, soft footsteps and voices reached her ears. They slowly grew louder, too loud. She yelled, her hand going to her ears to stop the loud, blurry voices. She suddenly felt things around her, she was no longer surrounded by emptiness, but but the absence of heat and objects that she was familiar with. Her hands slowly fell as the clicking she had heard only moments ago returned, and she recognized them as shoes.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw. She blinked a few times before she slowly followed the legs of the man up to a torso, then to a concerned face looking down at her. The man kneeled to her level and gently removed the girls hands, "Laurana?" he asked slowly.

Tears filled her eyes, "Chase... I can see you." she said slowly, as the tears began to fall. "I can see you!" she cried as she collapsed into his chest, hugging him tightly.

The 13 year old hadn't noticed the thumping in her ears had stopped... And would never start again.


	6. Venture Someplace Scary

**Come Running To Me**

_Chapter 6: Venture Someplace Scary_

"So is this what you imagined I'd look like?" Chase asked as they sat on the couch in the small house they rented.

Laurana giggled, "No, but this isn't how I thought I'd look either." she said as she again glanced at the mirror. The long hair that had been black was now short and blond, hanging in her eyes. The blue filmed over eyes were now green and glowed slightly against her paper white skin that never seemed warm. The white pin strip pants she wore over red boots fit her long legs and petite frame. She had a red tank top that bared her mid drift and a white pin stripped jacket that matched her pants.

Her hair color and eye color were not the only things that had changed. The major one was the tips of her fingers had become red and claw-like. They were trimmed nicely, not quiet sharp enough to rip something to shreds, but dangerous enough to leave a nasty scratch on the side of her face.

She had told Chase the story of what had happened. From beginning to end, every detail she could remember. He hadn't understood, but then again she hadn't expected him to. She knew it bothered him that his sister had changed so suddenly, and he knew there were probably consequences. But she could really careless.

"Betelguese."

Laurana's expression changed suddenly, "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounded like someone calling a name."

"What?"

"Betelguese" Laurana felt a tug in her stomach.

"There it was again."

"There was what?"

"Betelguese!"

With that Laurana was no longer standing in the middle of their apartment, but instead was standing in an attic in front of a small child with a book in his hands. She looked around quickly, "Where the hell am I?" she said slowly.

"There you are, Charlie!"

Laurana turned back to the doorway to see a woman in a pair of jeans and a black shirt standing in the doorway. Their eyes met, blue against a glowing green. The womans hair was long and black, pulled into a pony tail behind her head. Laurana was struck by a strong emotion, so strong it made her head spin.

The woman was sad.

"Who are you?" The woman asked quickly snatching the young one up off the floor.

"My name is Laurana."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know! One minute I was standing in the living room talking to my brother and then I hear someone say Betelguese, like, 3 times then I appear here!"

"That's impossible."

"Yeah, I know lady." she said coldly, "I think that book has something to do with it though." She said nodding her head towards it, "And junior was reading it when I got here."

The woman looked to her son, "Hold on a second." she said before she walked out of the room. Laurana rolled her eyes as she watched the woman rush out of the room. A few moments later she heard hushed voiced, the womans joined by a mans, coming up the stairs.

"I'm telling you the truth Beej."

"Lydia, no one else can be called with that unless they're part of my family and their powers have been activated by me."

By the time he was done they were in the doorway and his eyes had met Laurana's, whose eyebrow was raised. He was tanner than she was... but that was the only difference. His jaw dropped as he looked her up and down. "That's impossible."

"That's the second time someone's said that to me today." Laurana said crossing her arms, "And if it's so impossible please explain to me why I'm here."

"What's your name?"

"Laurana!" she said, looking annoyed.

"You heard Betelguese 3 times before you appeared here?"

"Yes." she said in the same tone.

"Are you a ghoul?"

"Yes."

"Do you know your last name?"

"I don't have one."

"Who's your mother?"

"I don't know!"

"Your father?"

Laurana shook her head, "Dunno."

"Lydia, we need to go to the Netherworld, Juno might know more about this than we do."

"What about Charlie? We can't just leave him here."

"Bring him with us, if he summoned a ghoul it's time he learns where he came from."

Lydia nodded and picked Charlie up again before handing him to Betelguese.

"Though I know I should be weary, still I venture someplace scary." She glanced at her husband who nodded, "Ghostly haunting I turn loose... Betelguese, Betelguese, Betleguese!"


	7. Carried By Family

**Come Running To Me**

_Chapter 7: Carried By Family_

"Well Hey June Bug!" Laurana said as she plopped down in her normal chair, "What's going on."

"What the hell are you... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled when she noticed Betelgeuse.

He held his hands up, "Look, Juno, I'm just here to find out why this punk has my powers?"

"Punk?"

"She what?"

"My son-"

"You have a son?"

"Yes. I have a son. Don't worry, he's taking after his mother."

"Poor woman."

Betelgeuse glared at her, "My son summoned her by using my name."

"Is that true?" she asked turning to look at Laurana.

"All I now is after we came to see you about why I could suddenly see, I was sitting on the couch with my brother and I heard this kid say Beetlejuice and I appeared in his attic."

"Do you have any more kids?" She asked turning to Betelgeuse.

"Nope, just Charlie."

"You two have never had any kids other than him?"

"No." Lydia and Betelgeuse answered at the same time.

"How old are you Laurana?"

"Hm?"

"How old are you?"

"13."

"Have you two suffered any depression in 13 years?"

Betelgeuse and Lydia looked at each other, "For almost 11 years now."

"You were two when you arrived here weren't you?"

"I thought I was born here."

"No, we assumed you were born here."

"So what does that mean?"

"As you know, your curse can only be carried through family."

"Yeah." Betelgeuse said looking at the girl.

"It can only be activated by family, unless the person who activated it is very high up in power and has permission from the ghoul who's powers are to be activated. Again that kind of person has to be very powerful."

"What are you saying, Juno?" Betlegeuse asked stepping forward.

"I believe, that who ever activated your powers also cast a spell on you and your brother when you were two and he was 4 to make you two forget who you were. The spell also makes people close to them forget who they are. Parents have said they have suffered spells of depression."

"You think I'm their kid?"

"Yes."

Laurana looked over at Betelgeuse and shook her head.

"It makes sense. You're both equal pains in my ass and you generate just as much paperwork."

"How can we be sure?"

"Lydia, put your finger tips on the pulse on her arm. Betelgeuse do the other."

They hesitated, but did as they were told. Charlie watched with curious eyes from the chair beside Laurana.

"No thing's happening." she said as she looked down at their hands.

"Betelgeuse."

Betelgeuse eyed his son.

"Betelgeuse." The 4 year old repeated and Laurana's eyes started glowing as she rose off the chair.

"Betelgeuse!" he said again and a green pulse flew from Laurana's body as she was suspended in the air.

Betelgeuse's eyes filmed over, and so did Lydia's, as their memory's came flooding back to them. A tear fell from Laurana's eyes before she gently floated to the ground and their eyes returned to normal. Betelgeuse and Lydia looked at each other, Lydia smiled as tears fell from her eyes. They both dropped to his knees and gathered Laurana in their arms.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered into the shocked girls ear, "I promise, nothing with happen to you again."

"Mommy?" she whispered, her arms resting on theirs, she smiled and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing as if her life depended on it, "Oh Daddy!" she exclaimed happily, "I missed you."


	8. Vaguely

**Come Running To Me**

_Chapter 8: Vaguely_

"Chase? Chase!" Laurana yelled as she ran through the small apartment, "Chase, come on. Stop playing."

"Who are you yelling for?" Lydia asked as she sat Charlie down on the floor, watching him walk towards his sister and mimic what she was doing.

"My brother." she said giggling as Charlie glanced at her, "My Big Brother." she said as she reached over and tickled the little boy.

"_You're not going to find him."_

The room shook as the voice filled the air, Laurana pulled Charlie behind her, "Who are you."

Prince Vince came out of no where, "Why, Laurana, I'm the one who gave you your powers." he said in a dramatic pose, "Don't you remember me."

Beetlejuice's memory snapped completely back in place, "You! You were the one who did this to us!" He yelled before he walked towards him.

"No No, you've got it wrong! It's not me... It's something else. Something much worse than anything I could ever do."

"Daddy stop! He's telling the truth, When Chase was taking me away from the orphanage we went past this castle. I sensed something so dark and evil that it overwhelmed me. I think that's what he's talking about."

Vince nodded, "It's using me as a portal to attack you and Chase, and probably the little one behind you as well."

"Why us?"

"Don't you see? A witch and a Ghouls child would be powerful not only here in the Netherworld, but also up there too. Your powers would remain active even as you switch through the worlds, just like a ghouls does, but you'd be able to have absolute control over it in both realms like a witch does."

"None of this is making any sense."

"You can cast spells to use magic, or you can use your mind. If your active powers are harnessed... I have to go."

"What, no you can't I don't understand."

"You're brother is somewhere in my castle, I don't know where but I can't help you anymore." The prince vanished as quickly as he had come.

"Well that was weird." Laurana said staring at where the man had once stood.

"Uh huh." Charlie said from behind her.

She glanced at her parents, "You remember Chase, don't you?"

"Vaguely."

"But you do know he's your son?"

"Yes, We'll help you Laurana. Then we'll be a real family, like we used to be." Lydia said gently, her hand gripping the girls before pulling her into a warm hug.


	9. Weak

**Come Running To Me**

_Chapter 9: Weak_

"This is the castle." she said as she rubbed her arms, like she was cold.

She could sense the presence again, this time it seemed stronger. Maybe because she was looking for it. She looked up at Beetlejuice, "Maybe it'd be best if Mom and Charlie stay with Juno." she suggested, shrugging a little.

He glanced over at his son and wife, nodding and snapping his fingers. In a puff, they disappeared. "Your mother isn't gonna be happy about that." Laurana shook her head, "No probably not. Come on." she said as she slipped through the gap between the gates and walked slowly up the path, Beetlejuice close behind her.

"So, how were your powers activated?"

"That guy, the prince or whatever, asked if I wanted to see. And I said yeah. And then poof, I'm a ghoul."

He glanced over at her, she looked just like him. Her skin was paper white, her eyes glowed slightly, her blond hair was choppy and seemed to stand out on end, but not as dramatically as his did. She had red claw like nails extending from the tips of her fingers, unlike his where they actually were the tips of his fingers.

She wore a pair of black boots, white pants that had black stripes going up and down the legs, a black spaghetti strap top that didn't cover her stomach completely under a black jacket that was buttoned in the middle. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and determination, that mixed with his own and Lydia's.

Which made him wonder who she looked like before her powers were activated.

Probably Lydia, her bone structure look slightly like her mothers.

They reached the door to the castle and Laurana snapped her fingers, the lock fell off and the door swung open. "Talk about weak security system." she said as she walked inside, Beetlejuice chuckled a little and followed her inside.


	10. Thudding

**Come Running To Me**

_Chapter 10: Thudding_

Laurana felt her vision go blurry, she reached out and grabbed onto Beetlejuice's arm. He looked at her as she swayed. "What's wrong?" he asked holding onto her as she tried to restabalize herself. She shook her head when her vision cleared, "We're getting close, is all." she said blinking a few times.

She flashed him a crooked smile, like his own, "I'm okay." she said nodding a little, before walking forward.

He followed her closer than before, just in case she had another episode.

Laurana walked up to a lark oak door with a lock on it, "Whaddya think's behind here?" she asked sarcastically.

"You wanna open it?"

"I don't know how." she said looking at him with a 'Duh-Dad' expression.

"Hold your hand up to the lock."

She lifted her arm away from her side and held it level with the lock, "Kay."

"Now, concentrate on the lock."

She stared at it intentsly.

"Imagine it the way you want it."

"I want it gone." With that the lock came off the door and flew down the hallway, "Well, damn." she said laughing a little.

"Good girl." Beetlejuice said, "Now open the door."

She raised her hand up, and snapped.

The middle of the door, where the lock had been, exploded. Sending wood into the room and onto the surrounding floor. She walked into the dust. She heard a voice couching, "You couldn't have given a warning?"

"Back up, we're gonna blow the door up."

"Thank you, Laurana. You're so thoughtful."

"You're welcome!" she said happily as she knelt next to her brother, "Look who I found." she said nodding her head towards their father as she snapped his ropes free, "Hey, I'm getting good at this." she said looking up at Beetlejuice.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here before something finds us."

"Come on, Chase."

Chase stood up and hurried out the door in front of Beetlejuice, Laurana stayed behind.

"Laurana, come on, let's go."

"I... I don't think I should."

"Why?"  
"I don't know... Just get Chase out of here. I'll meet you back at Juno's."

"Chase, go."

"What?"

"Go to Juno's and find your mother... Go." he said harshly, Chase glared a little but nodded and ran off.

"Why do you think you should stay?"

"I can't explain it... It's just like... Something's keeping me here."

"Laurana."

"Prince Vince!" she said turning to look at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, child." he said, "Come, you need to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"The darkness your sensing, it needs to talk to you. Alone."

"Why?"

"I do not know." he said sadly, offering his hand.

She took it slowly, "Go back to Mom."

"No."

"Please." she said, though it really wasn't a request.

"No."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine." she turned to Vince who led her to the middle of the room and then let her go.

She turned and looked at him, before she felt herself being lifted off the floor. She looked around, then over at her dad who had taken a step forward. She looked upwards and her eyes began to glow, the dark clouds she had not noticed before took her in gently, and she vanished.

She was lowered down to the floor some time later. She was rested on her knees when her eyes stopped glowing. She collapsed onto the floor with no noise and lay motionless. Beetlejuice hurried over to her, and gently lifted her up. She was still for a moment before a thudding sound filled her ears and she began to breathe. Her eyes opened, yet she saw nothing.

"Laurana?"

"Daddy?"

"Are you alright?"

"I gave them up."

"Your powers?"

She nodded, "He gave me a choice. My family or my powers. I chose you. I won't be able to get my powers back, no matter what. My vision either. But I'll have my family, that's a lot better than my powers."

"I couldn't agree more. Come on, let's go home."

She nodded and let him lift her off the ground and carry her away.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Crappy ending.**

**But I was having a really hard time writing this, so this is it. The End.**

**Maybe, I might come back to it one day, but for now. This is The End my friends.**

**I enjoyed the ride, I hope you did too.**


End file.
